MELANCHOLY HILL
by DonnieDrabbles
Summary: I wanted to dive into my headcanons about the grand highblood. These are just my ideas, you don't have to agree. There is child abuse, dubcon, hints of non-con and other questionable material in this fiction. All characters belong to Andrew hussie. There are also multiple ships in here, Mostly GHB/Conid and GHB/Signless.
1. Your name is Aldous

Cool air slipped through the gaping holes in his hive, chilling the air and making his thin, sickly body shake. He was only two sweeps now, just barely coming out of the grub stage, yet his body reflected him as being much older. His lusus, dead; laying face down in its own purple colored blood was with him; he lay there, curled up desperately to its side. The purple blooded troll shook, the cool air making his fragile, underdeveloped body quake. He gripped its side, clinging to it, pushing his lusus slightly as if to try and wake it. He still squeaked and grunted like a grub, his voice not yet developed and his lusus too neglectful to teach. Purple tears ran thickly down his poorly painted cheeks; another thing his lusus fail to teach appropriately.

"Are you fucking serious!?" the small troll child duck down, smashing himself against passed lusus, fear hammering his heart. "What a mess…guess I got too excited…." He peeked over his dead guardian, looking at the womanly voice. She looked at him; he quickly ducked back down, holding his knees and burying his face into gap. " I was looking for you.." He flinched, rolled forward and jumped into standing position. His body still shook from the chill, his half dress body almost completely exposed. "Oh come on…" She walked around his lusus's body, her long hair swung at her knees.

She stood in front of him, towering over his tiny form. "Be a good grub and obey your queen." She leant down towards him and patted his hair. He watched her face twist up in disgust. "Uh, ever heard of a bath." She stood straight and flicked her hand in the air like she was flinging something off. "Greasy fuck aren't you." The woman grabbed his wrist and pulled him alongside her; he pulled back fighting her every step. The woman troll whipped her hand around, smacking him harshly in the face. "Hey motherfucker you need to learn your place. You lucky I don't kill your dumb ass!" She yanked him with her, half dragging him out the hole she entered from.

She lifted him after he yanked backward, almost taking her with him. "Stop it!" She barked, holding him in the air by his thin wrist. Growling he kicked out, smashing his foot in her chest. She dropped him, he landed to the ground on his side, but it didn't stop him from fumbling to his feet and running back to his lusus. "little fuck!"

He hopped onto the beast, climbing over its cold body and sliding to the other side. He crawled beneath it, hiding from the woman. It wasn't too long before a hand reached under, griped him by his thick mass of curly hair and dragged him from beneath his lusus. "It's dead, stop being a dick." She jerked him back and forth, and then dragged him back out his home.

As he was dragged, he kicked and struggled, yelping and growling at the older troll. She pulled him to a metal carriage; there she swung the door open and forced him in by jerking his hair harder and practically picking him up and shoving him inside. She followed, shutting the door and locking it. The much younger troll ran for the door, slamming his small fist against the metal as the female troll said, "You one dumb fucker aren't you." He hit the door one last time, purple dripped from his hands onto the metal. The high blood slid down the exit, tears staining his cheeks more. He sat, forehead pressing against the metal, hands to his side and knees stabbing into the carpeted floor. "Are you done, I mean really, suck it up."

The carriage bumped and jerked around on the uneven ground below; his thin frame couldn't stay still; he was slung around, thrown backwards from where he sat. The smaller troll rolled backwards, slamming his head into wall at the opposite side of the carriage. He groaned, holding the back of his head as pain stung through his skull. She reached down, scooping him up; he yelped, jerking and pushing her away. The older troll smacked his hands. "Stop, right now." She moved him onto the sit and kept her arm wrapped around his tiny body. "That's bad, be a good grub." The purple blood growled at her, she smacked his nose which only made him lash out by the biting at her thin hands. "Excuse you!"

The back of his head was smacked, "Little bitch, behave." He lent back, crossing his arms, but never really falling silent. A small, low growl still gurgled at the centered of his throat. As the trip progressed, the woman next to him would smack her hand upside his head, yelling at him to stop growling. The road continued bump, yanking his thin body back and forth. The movement made the metal carrier creak and whine in protest, the noise hurt his large pointed ears. They laid downward over his cheeks, his shoulder slouched forward, his arms tighter over his chest. He didn't like the way the walls felt smaller, like they were slowly closing in on him and the loud creaking of the carriage only made it worse.

The road made him jerk to the side, bumping into the other troll. She shoved him away, making a disgusted scoffing sound. "watch yourself you dirty twit, your smell will rub off on me. She stared down at him, plump lips twisted into a pursed snarl. "you even got a name?" his eyes narrowed, he shrugged at her sitting back up with a grimace stretching his lips. Condi made a noise between a scoff and a grunt, she crossed her thick legs and her arms over her chest. "fine, guess ill give you a fucking name.." Her face scrunched up as she thought, her brows furrowing as she looked him over. She quirked her head to the side, staring at him. The much younger troll shifted in his seat, he pulled his legs up onto the cushion, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I think…" She reached out, her finger tips brushing over his forehead as she moved his greasy hair out of his face. "Aldous Valter…" He cringed away, shaking his head. Her hand clenched in his hair, pulling it roughly. "you name is Aldous, you will fucking answer to it too or else." He squirmed, but settled next to her bowing his head in defeat. His head was starting to hurt and he was certain there was bruise developing where she had repeatedly hit him.

The carriage came to a stop, the door open flooding the small area with false light. Condi stood and left the carriage, she looked back in at him. "Aldous, come." He stayed seated, his eyes shining with defiance towards the higher blooded troll. She was ugly to him, her round face was caked over with pink makeup, the fake light shining in made her look fat and sick. He hissed at her once, and then she came rushing in, yanking at his hair harshly, dragging him out and onto the cold marble walkway. "Get the fuck up and come on you dumb bitch!" She jerked him to his feet and gripped his shoulder roughly. The smaller troll spun on his heels, moving quickly to try and run for it.

He was pulled back by one of his arms and it was twisted painfully behind his back. "stop it!" She lifted him roughly, tucking him against her hip, her thin yet somehow strong arm wrapping around him and keeping him placed firmly against her.

He struggled and kicked, his nails racked and clawed up and down the back of her thigh. "ARGH" He screeched, his smaller, undeveloped teeth barring from under his lips. She ignored him, keeping her paced even, as if she didn't feel her pants leg's ripping and her skin being assaulted but his sharp claws. Her long curly hair swayed with her large hips; her long heels clicked against the marbled, echoing through the area, making everything seem so much bigger then what he was used to.

After a while of fighting, his fingers became sore, his body slumped on her side as he became increasingly tired. "there ya go, all tuckered the fuck out?" He responded with a grunt; then found his body meeting the hard surface of the hive's floor. She was walking away, and he felt his muscles flex like they wanted to work to make him move, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, why? "I've given you a name, you should be happy about that..." Her voice echoed through the room. At the front of the room was a large throne made of gold and embedded with a variety of gems. "But it does okay; ill teach you, one way or another to response Inches from the large chair was two guards standing on either side of it. As she walked up to her throne, her dainty hand brushed over the chest of the male to her left. "Box time..." Her voice was soft and happy, but it sent chills through his small frame.

The guard, almost as quickly as she said, came rushing forward. He scooped him up before the young troll could even react. This one held him differently though, not as aggressive but just as strong. The empress followed close behind them, her painted lips spread into a cruel smile. He didn't understand why she was grinning like that. She stepped with more of a bounce, like there was some kind of gift he didn't know she had received. Why was she so, happy? The guard was holding him upright; his crotch pressed to his hip, the wiggler wrapped his arms loosely around the guards' neck, his eyes still locked on the queen. He quirked his head, she bobbed her head back and forth and pursed her lips at him. "You'll be my little Aldous yet love~"

The hall was growing dim, there was no painting, no nothing just blank dark marble. He turned in the male trolls arms, looking curiously at a metal door. He reached out, and touched his hand flat against its cold surface. The purple blood looked up at the Guard, his expression was blank but his eyes reflected a kind of wariness. He watched the older troll unlock the door. Groans and screams seemed to erupt from the darkness, he clung to the guard not knowing exactly who the enemy was but not caring. The queen giggled behind them, "Isn't it pretty, their singing me a bubbly song!"

They entered the door; the room became dark except for the few lanterns that lined the walls. It smelled rotten, like lead and wet dirt. The air was thick and hot, he couldn't breathe. It was like a thick smoke, choking him, but no one else was affected. The empress could be heard behind them, her heels clicking against the floors. Despite him clinging tightly to the older troll, he as placed down on the floor, the guard opened a rectangle box; it was thin and tall with no top. He was shoved in, his wrist shackled to the side of the box, his ankles quickly restrained on the bottom. He jerked his wrist, the restraints moved. He lifted his arm, it moved with it, sliding as far as he could. Why did it move like that? As he thought, the guard strapped his torso, pushing him firmly against the back of the back, tying him down; before strapping him around the neck. The young troll took a sharp inhale, his breathing strained by the leather strap around his thin neck. He looked at the guard; he was already turning away, leaving him alone, with the queen. His eyes widen, his chest became tight and his throat went dry. She was still smiling, it was sweet and happy, but it made him sick to his stomach.

She stepped forward, she was holding a triton, but when did she have that with her? Was he just not paying enough attention? Her eyes seemed to spark slightly, then her finger tips. Then the triton glowed, illuminating the room. He stared with wide eyes across from him. There were trolls, varying from ages; each one huddling far away from the cell bars as possible. "doncha think it's pretty?" She held her triton out, her lashes fluttering. "Pretty yeah." She brought it closer, just barley touching his exposed shoulder with the tip of one of the three points.

It started as a gasp, then morphed into a scream so loud the trolls locked in the cells across from him, smashed their hands over their ears. The empress pulled it away, "want? You don't like electricity?" his breath came fast and uneven, tears stained down his cheeks. He shook his head quickly, he jerked on the restrains. "I thought it was pretty?" She titled it close to him, the glowing blades just barly touching his cheek. 'You don't think it pretty?" He answered with a whimper. "okay…' The queen pulled her weapon away. "Then answer when to your name, Aldous…"

He looked at her, her lips were moving but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying. "Aldous? Do you understand?" He kept stared, blank face; her smiled slanted downward, her gills flaring up slightly. She pecked the tip of her triton on his cheek, sending a bolt of pain shooting up and down his body; before pulling it away just as fast as she touched him. "Im sorry, I didn't hear you." His yelp was fast, but his pain was lingering. His eyes begged but she didn't seem to comprehend him. "Aldous, answer!?" the metal touched him again, this time on his chest, it was so cold but the glowing material around it felt hot and scolding.

She left there; at first his scream pierced his ears, but then it was gone. The hot air, the shuffling across the room, it was gone. Replaced by unfiltered agony; Then it stopped. He felt wet, his whole lower body just felt wet and his muscles were twitching painfully. His head rolled down, bowed before his queen. "Adlous…" A sobbed ripped through his throat; every time she spoke that he was hurt. She kneel down, quirking her head to look at him. "cant you talk…no one would your age would take this…" her triton stopped glowing, she placed it gently on the ground next to them. Slowly she stood, then condi undid his restrains; he fell, his legs not even compliable of holding his small form up. The empress lent down, scooping his frame up into her left arm and grabbing her triton with the other. "ew….you stink like piss." She held him anyway, brushing her fingers through his hair. "your greasy too, we'll fix that later."

The walk back to the throne was a blur, he could see the guards and the lighter walls, but it wasn't there, he wasn't there. She sat at her throne, shifting him on her lap so that his head lay on her chest. "Your name is Aldous.' She titled his head up, "You are Adlous." Gently she brushed his cheek were the triton had left and burn. His eyes opened slightly to look at her, she was being so sweet. Her face was kind, her touch soft and pleasant. "Aldous?" slowly as if everything was clicking, he shook his head, his lips moved forming a single word. "Aldous.


	2. Threads and Wine(re-post, correct one)

Threads and Wine

Aldous awoke in her throne, a blanket was drape over him, and three pillows were tucked sweetly around his body and under his head. He lifted himself up, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. The throne room was empty and quiet, very quiet. He was alone, but that was okay, he liked alone. Adlous placed his chin on his knees, his eyes closed gently. He was alone and he was safe. Then the echoey sound of heels clicked into the room and Aldous gripped the blanket tight but then another form came into view. It wasn't her, it was someone else. He walked half way across, and then looked at him. His head quirked, then the figure started coming closer. adlous shrunk, he wanted to run but found his legs were not working. The troll grew in size, his heels clicked so loudly, louder than the queens. He walked all the way up to him until his tall form lingered over his body. The troll lent down, his hands on hips. Two large scars were gashed over his face, his eyes were a slanted and he smelled faintly of grease.

"Ay you, I'm supposed to take you to get some cloth own yer back…I'm Dune or Dualscar if ya wish…" dune ruffled his short hair, he pinched his fingers together afterwards, his face contorting in disgust. "Greasy lad, aren't you…" He mumbled to himself and grabbed Aldous hand; slowly he pulled him from the throne, his thick lips grinning. He winced, his throat clenched as a whimper shuddered out. Dune pulled him closer, letting him lean against his hip. "I know it hurts…" Aldous looked up at him, his form swayed. "But you have to tough it out…queen likes her men tough yeah?" He smiled at him; it made him feel just a little better than before.

Dune allowed him to lean against him as they walked. His hands gripped into his leg pants, his head rested on his hip. The floor was icy against his bare feet, but the tall body check to him was, cooler, but still comforting against his sore body. They walked for what seemed like an hour to him, but he was certain it was only because his muscles were hurting and the hive he was taken to was so large. Then they approached a door, he stepped away, letting go of Dune. The sea dweller patted his head and opened the door. He walked in and glanced back at Aldous. Slowly the younger troll walked forward, he peaked inside and sighed when he saw it was as scary as he fear. It was a giant room, with a large ablution trap in the center and what seemed to be an even bigger closet space tucked away in the back.

He stepped in; Dune touched his shoulder and pointed to the closet space. "go right over yonder, I'll be right behind you." Aldous did what he said and walked to the closet space, he looked up the wardrobe, his lisp parting with awe because colours were so bright. Dune touched the top of his head, Aldous jumped slightly but settled back to a calm state. "Choose your clothes yeah?" Aldous looked through the outfits, his lips pursed out as he thought. He came across a pair of black pants with bright purple and red spots covering them. Aldous pulled them down, removing them for the hanger, then he continued looking and came across and a grey Tunic with pink stripes. He loved the colors, they were bright and pretty, it made him happy somehow. Aldous looked back at Dune who was filling up the ablution trap, he didn't look as kind now. His expression was tense and hard, like he didn't want to be there. Aldous's felt his heart sink.

Dune looked at him and smiled, "That's it then? Bit goofy but to reach yer own yeah." The violet blood waved him over; Aldous come, holding the clothes tight to his chest. Dune grasped his clothes, gently pulling them from his arm. "before you can wear em, you got to get clean…" Aldous looked at the ablution trap, the water was steaming and it looked comforting. Dune grabbed his shirt by the hem and lifted it up and over his head. He dropped it to the ground, "pants?" Aldous pushed his pants down, the air was cool and rushed over his skin, making goosebumps appear where it cooled him. Slowly he crawled into the water; he smiled softly to himself because the hot water felt as good as he was thinking it would. Dune threw a close container into the ablution trap; it splashed water on his face but then sunk to the bottom. Aldous grabbed it and looked at the higher blood. "It's soap; you know how to wash yea?" He quirked his head and head the container awkwardly.

Sighing, Dune walked over and took the soap bottle; he popped it open and poured some of the thick pink liquid into his hand. The martial oozed over his gold rings; the he sat on the side of the ablution trap and placed his hand on Adlous's forhead. "want ya to lean back and wet your hair." The sea-dweller pushed back and Aldous followed his movement, letting his thick short hair become wet all the way to the scalp. Then he was lifted back up by the back of his neck and then Dune slid his hand through his hair and scrubbed it gently into his dark locks. "Like that, try it." Dualscar washed his hands clean of the soap and Aldous did as he was shown, scrubbing the soap deep into his hair until it started to foam up. His bath was like that the entire time, duen would soap up his hands and show him how to scrub his skin clean, and then he would let Aldous do it himself.


End file.
